Dragon Slayer
For the skin set, see Dragonslayer. Dragon Slayer= Dragon Slayer is a team-wide stacking neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. Slaying a dragon will grant a buff depending on the element ("color") of the dragon; the buff can stack up to four times per element. These buffs are granted to the entire team (of the player who killed the dragon) and last until the end of the game. * Cloudbringer's Grace stacks addtively with other sources of ultimate CDR, and multiplicatively with regular cooldown reduction. |-|Dragon Soul= The Dragon Soul is a team-wide stacking neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. Slaying four elemental dragons will grant the soul of the dominating element. |-|Aspect of the Dragon= Aspect of the Dragon is a team-wide neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. The buff is lost upon death and cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. Old Icon Aspect of the Dragon buff old.png‎|Aspect of the Dragon Notes * For , instead grants her increased Fury generation. * For , instead grants him reduced global cooldown. * ability power multiplier stacks recursively with other sources of other than , with which it stacks additively. * The attack damage multiplier stacks recursively with other sources of other than , with which it stacks additively. * Cloud Dragon's Soul's bonus movement speed is special cased on to activate on any of his spell casts.Phroxz0n on Cloud Dragon Udyr Trivia * Until patch V9.23 each component of Dragon Slayer had a passive name and an alternate name, related to the drake: ** was Stratus Walk and Dragon's Flight. ** was Infernal Tribute and Dragon's Might. ** was Heart of Oceans and Dragon's Dominance. ** was Earthen Arms and Dragon's Wrath. Media Stratus Walk screenshot.png|A champion affected by . Heart of Oceans screenshot.png|A champion affected by . Cloud Dragon Soul screenshot.png|A champion affected by Cloud Dragon Soul. Infernal Dragon Soul screenshot.png|A champion affected by Infernal Dragon Soul. Mountain Dragon Soul screenshot.png|A champion affected by Mountain Dragon Soul. Ocean Dragon Soul screenshot.png|A champion affected by Ocean Dragon Soul. References Patch History , see the Dragon patch history. ;V10.3 * VFX and SFX are no longer seen through Fog of War by the enemy team. ;V10.1 * For , instead grants her increased Fury generation. ;V9.24b * ** Duration reduced to 150 seconds from 180. ** Burn damage reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed after casting your ultimate increased to 50% from 40%. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 3. * ** Base damage reduced to 80 from 90. ** AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from . ** AP ratio reduced to % AP}} from . ** Health ratio reduced to % bonus health}} from . * ** Bonus attack damage and ability power reduced to from . * ** Base shield reduced to 200 from 225. ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to % AP}} from . ** Health ratio reduced to % bonus health}} from . * ** Bonus armor and magic resistance reduced to from . * ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Base health restoration reduced to 160 from 180. ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to % AP}} from . ** Health ratio reduced to from . ** Base mana restoration reduced to 80 from 90. ** Mana ratio reduced to % maximum mana}} from . * ** Health regeneration reduced to missing health}} from |health}}. ;V9.24 - December 17th Hotfix * ** Burn damage no longer lasts longer than it should for enemies with . ;V9.24 * ** Can no longer execute champions if they start reviving before the Elder Immolation cast completes (ex. , , ). ** Pets' attacks now properly apply Aspect of the Dragon (ex. plants, boxes, turrets). ;V9.23 - November 25th Hotfix * ** Health regeneration reduced to missing health}} from |health}}. ;V9.23 - November 21st Hotfix * ** Elder Immolation now calculates execution threshold post mitigation from pre-mitigation. ;V9.23 - November 20th Hotfix * ** No longer triggers from the self-damage dealt by , thus infinitely triggering it. ;V9.23 * ** *** Cloudbringer's Grace: + ultimate cooldown reduction, ignoring the CDR cap. *** Infernal Might: + and . *** Mountainous Vigor: + and . *** Oceanic Will: Restores of missing health}} every 5 seconds. ** *** : + bonus movement speed, tripled to while out-of-combat. *** : + and . *** : + bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. *** : Restores of and every 5 seconds when you haven't taken damage from champions or turrets within the last 8 seconds. * ** When a team kills their fourth Elemental Drake, they'll gain a powerful Dragon Soul from the dominant dragon (the one that transformed the Rift). Dragon Souls persist through death and last the remainder of the game. *** Cloud Dragon Soul: Grants 10% bonus movement speed, increased to 40% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds after casting your ultimate (30 second cooldown). *** Infernal Dragon Soul: Damaging abilities and basic attacks create an explosion around the target, dealing 90 to the target and nearby enemies (3 second cooldown). *** Mountain Dragon Soul: After not taking champion damage for 5 seconds, gain a shield for 225 . *** Ocean Dragon Soul: Dealing damage to enemies restores 180 health and 90 mana over 3 seconds. Damage to minions and monsters regenerates with 30% effectiveness. * ** New buff icon and VFX. ** *** Damaging enemies causes them to burn for over 3 seconds. Damaging an enemy champion blasts them with Elder Immolation after seconds, dealing as . Elder Immolation has no cooldown. Lasts 180 seconds and is lost on death. *** Elder Immolation can't execute enemies through invulnerability effects like or undying effects like . ** *** Damage to non-turret units burns them for 45 + (45 per stack) over 3 seconds and them for the duration. Also increases the strength of all buffs by 50%. Lasts for 150 seconds. *** Dealing damage to non-turrets burn the target for 135 + (90 per stack) over 3 seconds and reveals them for the duration. Also increases the strength of all buffs by 100%. Lasts for 300 seconds. ;V8.23 * changed to bonus AD and AP from . * changed to bonus damage to objectives from . * changed to bonus regeneration from . * changed to movement speed from . ;V8.9 * Fixed a bug where it interacted recursively with bonus attack damage-granting effects to grant more attack damage than intended. Now it stacks multiplicatively. ;V8.5 * ** Granting bonus movement speed while out-of-combat. ** Now grants bonus movement speed, tripled to when out-of-combat. ;V8.4 * - Added ** beyond the first now grant , which is twice as effective and last twice as long. *** Basic attacks and spells against non-turret burn the target for 135 + (90 per Dragon Slain) bonus true damage over 3 seconds. *** Also increases the strength of all buffs by 100%. *** 300 seconds. ;V7.3 * visuals are more consistent on lower graphical settings. ;V6.22 * duration increased to 150 seconds from 120. ;V6.14 * ** Out of combat movement speed increased to from . ;V6.10 * ** Changed to restore of and every 5 seconds while out of combat from every seconds, restores and . ;V6.9 * is now randomly one of the following dragon that grants a unique stacking buff: ** *** Grants + and . ** *** Grants + bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. ** *** Grants + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** *** Every seconds, restores and . ** After the 35 minute mark, only the will spawn. It grants a 120 second buff that increases other dragon's buff by 50% while also granting a burning effect on basic attacks. *** Basic attacks and spells burn the target for (45 slain) (+ 45 per Elemental Dragon Mark) damage over 3 seconds and increases the strength of Elemental Dragon buffs by 50%. This stack only lasts 120 seconds or until death. ** Enhanced : + and . ** Enhanced : + bonus damage to epic monsters and turrets as true damage. ** Enhanced : + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** Enhanced : Every seconds, restores and . ;V6.3 * ** Bonus damage to structures. ** Attacks versus turrets deal bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. * ** Bonus damage to minions and monsters. ** You take 20% reduced damage from turrets. ;V5.8 * Dragon's Might / (first stack). ** Auto attack damage for champions with Dragon's Might and AD items will now be slightly higher. ** Physical damage spells will now deal slightly less damage when interacting with Dragon's Might (unless the champion has a lot of bonus AD or their abilities scale higher than ). ;V5.1 * Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth have been swapped to accurately reflect the change made in patch V4.21. ;V4.21 * 6% attack damage and ability power from 8%. * (switched with the fourth) Now gives +15% damage to turrets. * (switched with the second) Now gives +15% damage to minions and monsters. ;V4.21 * Bonus attack damage and ability power reduced to 6% from 8%. (First Stack) * Second and Fourth stack bonuses switched. Turret damage is now earned before minion/monster damage. ;V4.20 Added * Killing the nows grants a permanent stacking buff called : ** (1 stack): +8% total attack damage and ability power. ** (2 stacks): +15% damage to minions and monsters. ** (3 stacks): +5% movement speed. ** (4 stacks): +15% damage to turrets and buildings. ** (5 stacks, repeatable): Doubles all other bonuses and your attacks burn enemies for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. Lasts 180 seconds. }} de:Drachenbezwinger es:Matadragones pl:Pogromca Smoków Category:Summoner's Rift buffs Category:Dragon